Episode 4717
Cold Open Grover introduces today's theme of instruments. He is briefly interrupted by a cheese, who is not a musical instrument. Scene #1 Abby happens by the Bike Shop, where Nina hangs up some banners. She informs Abby that today, she's throwing a grand opening party for the shop. As she tends to a bike, Abby takes notice of the sounds it makes and starts making a beat on another one. Soon, the two start playing a song on her bikes and parts. Scene #2 Their song attracts Telly, who is skeptical that because their tools aren't legitimate instruments, they can't make real music with them. Nina wishes she had a way of bringing folks to her party, when Abby proposes that music will work, since it got Telly to visit. Nina phones for a band and Grover brings in one of the hottest acts in his repertoire - Florence and the Egg Makers, an all-chicken band. After they play a short rock tune, Telly points out how they have real instruments. The group must abruptly cut the gig short, as they now have a road to cross (though Grover has no clue why). Abby proposes they make music themselves using the items around them. Scene #3 Nina fashions a tissue box-guitar and a rhythm-keeping water bottle. Telly is surprised to see they all make music and gets in on the fun by playing some bike horns. This attracts Rosita, who joins their band. As they play their song again, an excitable man appears. He's pleased to find a music store and is even happier when he learns it's actually a bike shop. He promises to return later and purchase five bikes for his whole family, as well as five fenders, which he now considers musical instruments. Abby tells Nina that her grand opening is now technically for two stores - a bike shop and a music shop! They continue to play as a small crowd gathers to dance. Muppets Elmo and the gang introduce the letter of the day, I, with a song and dance. Muppets / Celebrity Little Big Town sings "I is for Instruments" with Elmo, Abby, Grover and Cookie Monster. Super Grover 2.0 In Brooklyn, New York, a robin family struggles to move their grand piano up to their new nest. Super Grover 2.0 arrives on the scene and observes the piano is big, hard and heavy. He browses through his utility sock and finds a "super spatula", but can't flip the piano up. He then pulls out some balloons that can't lift the piano, but lift Grover up in the air! He grabs hold of the clothesline and breaks it. The birds lift him up with the pulley and the eager robin son wonders if the rope could lift the piano. Grover proceeds to whip the piano with it and the robin son decides to play superhero. He deduces that if they put the rope through the pull on their tree, they can lift it. Grover sits on the piano to come up with another plan, not noticing they are lifting him up with it. They all cheer and Grover falls to the ground. He states they may need the pulley again...for him. Muppets Count von Count and friends sing and stomp to find the number of the day - 4. Cartoon Cuatro gatos (four cats) count and play music.. Elmo's World: Instruments Scene #4 Elmo and Abby play the "Sesame Street Theme" as Grover signs off. The cheese returns, playing along on trumpet. Grover wishes he could join, but has been told not to play with his food.